Summoning the unexpected
by Ayame Hoshikawa
Summary: What will happen when Harry Potter makes a mistake and accidentally summons Kakuzu? What will be going on between the magician boy and Akatsuki's short tempered bounty hunter? Contains yaoi / slash / crack-fic. Don't like it, don't read it. Rated M !
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What will happen when Harry Potter makes a mistake and accidentally summons Kakuzu? What will be going on between the magician boy and Akatsuki's short tempered bounty hunter? Uwahhh, exciting. Contains hard yaoi,lemon, smut and some funny dialogues. Don't like it, don't read it! My summary sucks, I know...rated M!

**Disclaimer: ** **I don't owe Kakuzu. Kishimoto-sempai does! Lucky man!**

**And I don't owe Harry Potter. Mrs. Rowling does!**

**Claimer: ** **But I owe my naughty imagination where I can force them to do nasty things.**

My English isn't that well because I am still learning. If I make weird mistakes, please tell me, so I can improve. Please review. Profound critique is very welcome!

By the way...it contains yaoi. Not now, but in later chapters for sure =^_^= If you don't like it, please don't read it! (I can't say it often enough)

Rated M (for later chapters)...just to be sure...

**Note:** Since Kakuzu doesn't tell his name to Harry, yet, it will be unknown until the very last sentence. So don't be upset that I describe him here and there without writing down his name.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry was standing alone in the room he shared with Ron and Hermione but both had been out for the day and this led to the fact that Harry had to train and improve his magical skills on his own.

Now the young magician was in the midst of his magical training and everything was going all well, so far. He wore his wizard cloak, his magical hat and fidgeted with his muggle-pen while being very serious about everything. The longer the boy trained, the bolder he became and at some point he closed his eyes to take a deep breath, opened them again, glared with stern look and finally tried a new summoning spell his master showed to him earlier, but Harry wasn't good at it, yet. So he made a terrible mistake:

He obviously misunderstood the words his master told him and now he spoke the wrong spell.

A strange noise was audible, it sounded like something popped out of a box and suddenly a man appeared in a dust cloud in front of the boy. As the dust slowly vanished, Harry was able to see that the man was very tall and well built, with muscular shoulders an Atlas would envy, light brown skin, scars all over his body where his shirt allowed to peep through.

His remarkable eyes with light-green irises which were flashing dangerously in red sclerae glared in a mixture of anger and surprise at the boy in front of him, who caused him being here. A mask covered his nose, mouth and hair. He was quite an impressing appearance, an angel or a demon... or both. Harry didn't know.

"Where is this? What the hell am I doing here?"

The stranger suddenly uttered with an oh-so-deep voice Harry never heard before while nervously looking around in the room. The anger of being here was literally written above his eyes and just to be sure he armed himself with a kunai-knife. Although it wasn't necessary due to his strength and his special skills he felt himself being more threatening to strangers and so it had the desired effect: Harry became not just a little tense, no, his eyes widened in terror. He glared for seconds to the other man, unable to move or to think.

After he finally regained his composure, he felt he had to dulcify the stranger somehow, otherwise he surely would be harmed with this strange knife the man was wearing. Harry had a very bad feeling about this and he began to search for adequate words. But it shall become even worse...

"Good evening, Sir, I am so sorry. It seems I am not good enough in this technique, so I accidentally summoned you here. Well... what can I do to make a reverse summoning?"

Harry murmured the last sentence more to himself than to the other man, while searching for some hints in his big magical book. But the tall, very suspicious-looking man was not that patient he supposed to be. He slapped the book out of Harrys arms, took him with brute force by the collar and spoke to him his face very close to the boys':

"You...I give you a "good evening, Sir"...you...little shit...you seperated me from my precious bounty I had to collect to earn money for the organisation I am working for. You have to give me 35 Million Ryo now!"

"Ryo?" Harry asked shyly. He never heard of such a currency, yet.

"Now you have to pay for it!"

Harry's eyes reflected pure fear now and his neck began to hurt.

"Please, I do everything you want from me but please let me go!", he begged gasping heavily and tried to pull away the elder man's strong hands but his grasp was firm and Harry surrendered soon.

The struggling and those panting noises from the tiny little boy made the stranger blush a little. He beheld Harry with intense, mused what he could do to him to get a payback for his lost bounty. The firm grasp around Harry's neck began to loosen and the other man put him back onto the floor. Harry coughed. The stranger was annoyed:

"Ahh, come on, what are you? A girl or a man?" He laughed a laughter which made him quite likeable.

"A magician.", Harry stated with low, insecure voice. Now the stranger laughed even harder at the boy.

"A magician? Hahaha!" His eyes flashed up maniac-like.

"What do you know about magic, boy? I tell you what you know: nothing! If you were really skilled, I wouldn't be here? Am I right?"

But Harry didn't give an answer. He was ashamed because the huge, foreign man was totally right. Harry wasn't a good magician at all.

He rose his eyes above his glasses and looked into the stranger's green emerald-like pupils which were twinkling like stars in the low illuminated room with it's cold stone walls. His eyes were so near...so remarkable...Harry's heart just skipped a beat. What did this stranger intend to do? His appearance was very weird, and although Harry was afraid, he became curious how things would turn out to...

* * *

**-Chapter 1 done.** It took me forever because I was checking everything..four..five times...*cough*...

If you like my story a little bit and if you are also curious how things will turn out and if you want me to submit the next chapter soon, please give me at least one review =^_^=...*gasp..gasp*...long sentence...

If there is only one person who likes my story it would give me the courage to keep on writing (and publishing).


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you so much for bookmarking chapter 1 so far. I never expected there were so many people liking my story=^_^= Since I've got at least 1 review, I post chapter 2 now. Enjoy..., by the way: **_Harry's thoughts are in italic!_

_

* * *

_

...And although Harry was afraid, he became curious how things would turn out...

**Chapter 2:**

Harry shivered a bit. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes with one hand to become clear again, hoping he can buy some time until he would come up with an idea; but his head was blank.

As he put his optical aids back on, his eyes met with the stranger's immediately. Harry looked quickly away but it didn't help. He couldn't do anything but behold the stranger's eyes! And no matter where he tried to look at, his eyes managed to find the other eyes again and again on their own.

Although Harry didn't really feel very well because he finally was aware of the massive mess he was in and the problems that would result from, he also began to feel a sort of sudden affinity to this elder man and began to open the inner door to losing all self-control.

What was this emotion ascending in his chest so lovely and billowing his heart just to finally choke him from within? He felt he was able to detect his own soul and the darkness around it that only this stranger could take away.

Harry was not like Harry at all.

Now the boy still just stood and gazed and a light shade of red was noticeable onto his cheeks.

"By the way...you really look hilarious with your wizard cloak." The elder man giggled under his mask and Harry turned his head away to hide his blushing.

_He's cute somehow, ahhhrgh what am I thinking..._ Harry thought and slowly moved his fingers to his head and scratched it in embarrassment. Finally he decided to say something:

"You... have to tell...you are wearing a cloak, too! Although...it is open and I can see...the outline of your body and the shades of your muscles..."

The last sentence parted the boy's lips without his perceiving...and also there was this other strange feeling sticking on him like glue.

_He has surely noticed it yet...that I think he is attractive...he is so...argghhh what am I thinking again? _Harry thought and was totally ashamed.

He was absolutely lost for words although he was usually pretty self-confident.

The stranger right in front of Harry looked up and down on him, then glared into his eyes and became serious again.

"Well, enough with the jokes! What do you want to do to get my payback for my lost bounty? 35 Million Ryo are lots and lots of money, you know? And you little boy don't seem to be a rich man."

Harry hesitated, he really didn't know what to do.

He didn't have so much money either. Although he didn't know how much 35 Million Ryo were in Galleons, it must have been really a lot. Otherwise the stranger weren't that angry, for sure.

And it was all Harry's fault.

He underestimated the situation completely from the beginning and although he tried to act brave, calm and collected, deep down inside he was on the one hand petrified and on the other hand too confused.

Harry felt that he couldn't bear it very much longer. His thoughts were circulating, but he knew he had to act.

He was angry about himself. If he hadn't tried out this stupid spell, all these things here wouldn't have happen. This weird man wouldn't have been here and Harry could have kept on living his happy life he lived until now. But it seemed that the current situation already foretold the outgoing of the events. Everything will cause tons of difficulties. Harry was afraid..maybe he get punished by his master or he had to leave Hogwarts.

He didn't want to.

After a long break in silence, he finally replied:

"Yes..that's true. I don't hold any money. Just a few Sickles, not even much Galleons...but..maybe...I could...satisfy...you...somehow...otherwise...?"

He looked shyly into the stranger's eyes and regret his words immediately. The other man's eyes widened in surprise then they became small and framed by beautiful black lashes. He grinned a large grin under his mask. Harry noticed it and his face blushed crimson red again.

The younger man's voice was a mere whisper: "Please, don't tell it to my master. He would be so angry and I don't want to leave Hogwarts. Please...we will find a way to bring you back to your own world for sure."

"Then you have to effort a lot. You have to give me a satisfaction of 35 Million Ryo worth. But hurry up! My leader will become angry if I don't come back soon."

He grinned even harder. Suddenly, and out of despair, Harry wept; a tear was falling down from his eye, ran down his cheek and the other man came a little bit closer and wiped it away with his thumb - suddenly very gently. Harry smiled shyly and so did the elder man. The boy's skin was soft and his eyes were big and gleaming from his tears. He wanted to say something again, but the stranger put a finger onto his lips and made a comforting noise.

"Shhhh...don't speak. It ruins my mood!"

Harry was obedient and didn't say nothing more.

They were both standing face to face with each other and Harry tried to smile again. Perhaps it would help.

Finally, the stranger came with his head closer and even closer to Harry's face; he stopped, looked into Harry's eyes, maybe a second too long, thus he recognized for the first time that they were deep and beautiful and filled with innocence. So, he took Harry's chin carefully between thumb and forefinger, closed his own eyes halfway and suddenly gave him a kiss onto the lips through the mask he was still wearing. It was a short, kind and gentle kiss like a soft breath of spring wind. Harry's heart skipped another beat..again, but this time it wasn't out of fear but out of surprise.

As the stranger let go and fixed the boy's eyes again, a little sigh parted from the younger man's lips.

The other man cupped Harry's cheek and caressed his face tentatively. He didn't attempt to harm the boy, he just wanted an adequate compensation for his lost bounty. Harry's face became a little warm and he felt the strange but very pleasant resulting sensation from this sweet kiss down there in his pivate parts.

_What is he doing...what should I do? It feels all so nice somehow...I am thinking strange stuff again...who cares...it doesn't matter._

Harry sighed and finally decided to let go himself and to sink into the stranger's arms.

* * *

**Author's note: Chapter 2 done. Uhhh...things have started moving =^_^=. In the next chapter the promised yaoi-stuff will begin, hehehe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry for updating so late, I wanted to do it earlier but my arduous work at my workplace kept me from writing ò_ó. Enjoy chapter 3. Harry's thoughts are in **_italic._**  
**

* * *

...Harry sighed and finally decided to let go himself and to sink into the stranger's arms...

**Chapter 3**

The stranger took a short but analyzing look at Harry's face with a trace of fascination in his eyes - such a cute boy brought him here - but for what purpose? He wanted to find out when he would be done with him.

"Mhhh...what should I do to you?...Can you tell me, boy?",

he asked absorbed in thought while caressing Harry's face and admiring the colour changing from light pink into crimson red on the soft cheeks. Harry didn't know either what to do and thus he was so ashamed, he tried to hide his red face into the elder man's muscular shoulders gloried in the sheltered feeling that came up in him and leaned against the brawny chest.

But the latter didn't felt like cuddling and held Harry at distance with outstretched arms.

"Oi, oi, don't come this close! I didn't meant it like THAT. ", the stranger uttered suddenly a little confused.

Harry was surprised then disappointed but he nodded obediently.

_What is with him? At first he kissed me so gently and now he pushed me away...if I could just read his thoughts...mhh ..but as long as we can stay like this...argghhh, I am thinking strange stuff again._

Harry tilted his head a bit, looking cuter to the stranger than before but the situation was hard to deal for the boy who missed the love and affection their first sweet short kiss had promised.

"Well, what do you want to do with me, now?" Harry asked with aggrieved voice.

"Take off your clothes.", the elder man replied.

"Wh-what?"

"I said, would you mind taking off your clothes, please." he ordered with polite words, but angry tone; he hated to repeat his words thus he knew that Harry understood him very well at first.

Harry's thoughts were racing again. He was still too naive. What did he think of an elder man, who kissed a boy didn't want nothing more than take him in his arms, or what? Harry felt, that there will be far more, far beyond his imagination. Still confused, he looked at the stranger who became slowly impatient.

"I'll help you...I don't have an eternity of time!"

He reached out for Harry to help him take off his clothes, but Harry shook his head, sighed and began to undress slowly while the stranger beheld him in detail. He savoured his domination, the power to suppress the boy...to get everything he wanted from him.

Actually, he wanted money, but the boy's body was a fine compensation. He grinned again under his mask. Harry wondered how the elder man looked without it and also he craved for a second kiss, maybe a bit longer and with more intense than the first one, but he didn't dare to ask. It was hard enough to undress in front of this unknown man and although it seemed all to be fine minutes ago, he felt now uncomfortable, ashamed and kind of dirty. Why he had to undress?

It was all too much for Harry, moreover he didn't come up with an explanation for all this. But, although he never had any sexual experience yet, it all felt familiar and somehow right. So he didn't protest against it...

When he was done, he walked up to the stranger, who - in the meantime - took a seat in a kind of antiquarian chair and stopped right in front of him. Between boy an man were only a few centimetres.

Harry noticed the elder man's gaze and blushed again. Moreover he was freezing. It was cold in the room with it's stone walls storing the chill longer than usual houses do. Harry had have some goosebumps, became a little insecure and didn't feel really well.

The elder man was now looking down on Harry's small, petite naked body, imagined how tight his ass would be and how hard he would do it to him until he paid the price for the lost bounty back with his whole body. He cogitated how much money a hooker would get to calculate what kind of service Harry had to came up with and smirked under his mask. The boy risked a shy look into the stranger's eyes again who replied the gaze with amusement. Analyzing every trace, every reaction in the boys' face.

The stranger's hand reached out to touch the young magician and began to caress him. Slowly and carefully.

First of all he stroke Harry's face gently, rubbed his cheeks a little while he was smiling and enjoying this moment somehow. Usually the elder man was a harsh one, taking lives day by day, giving a shit about other people's feelings and now he had to seduce a young boy just to get a compensation for his lost money (the bounty was still alive and hiding somewhere for sure). What a weird situation. And on top of everything he didn't knew if he ever was able to return to leader-sama and the other Akatsuki members. For an instant second he promised to himself he would carry out everything of leader-sama's orders without grumbling if he only could be summoned back into his own world.

That fact made him angry again, but he didn't want to make Harry cry so he sighed, tried to be gentle and made the best of the mess.

So the stranger continued to trace the line from Harry's neck to the collarbone with his fingertips as he noticed the goosebumps on the boy's arms. He smirked and felt pity for the poor freezing boy who will surely regain the right temperature soon...

After that he moved his fingers slowly over Harry's chest to his abdomen; Harry's lips escaped a small moan as the other man began to caress the boy's cock that was already a little stiff. After a few strokes, he made a gesture for Harry coming closer and so the boy leaned with his head against the stranger's neck and shoulders. He felt so warm and protected in this embrace, but he was still confused and didn't knew his own mind anymore. It seemed his body moved on his own into these strong arms like his eyes always found their way into the depth of the elder man's eyes. Although Harry didn't even know yet if he liked this feeling in his private parts or not (but he showed a tendency towards liking it), he felt incredibly happy.

Then the big hands found their way to Harry's bottom. They pulled away his buttocks and massaged with one finger the entrance of the tight asshole. Harry didn't freeze anymore, no he began to sweat and mumbled hot onto the strangers' ear while the latter was caressing the boys' anus and began to insert one finger very slowly.

"...Ohhh..what are you doing there to me?" Harry asked, "Please, not...please, don't do this."

"We musn't skip the preparation, boy! Don't forget, you owe me a lot of money! You have to work hard for it!"

"Ahhhh..huh...huh..aaahhhh."

A short scream escaped from Harry's wide opened lips as the stranger pushed his finger completely into the boy...and pulled it out very slowly. And pushed it in again.

The stranger fucked the boy with just one finger almost in slow-motion paying attention not to harm him too much and listened to the young magician's dull panting revealing that he liked every single movement the finger made until the elder man became hard himself. He took Harry's hand and put it onto his own cock. The boy looked bewildered being aware of the thitherto unknown feeling in his hand but began to massage eagerly the stranger's swollen member through the trousers the latter was still wearing...

* * *

**hehe, chapter 3 done...mhh just before it gets interesting..ne...^_^=...don't be too hasty. Love making is not rushing in impatiently. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Thank you so much for the replies, you guys...I hate working. It keeps me from writing all the times, but I really try to update once a week. Enjoy chapter 4. Harry's thoughts are in **_italic_** and this time, Kakuzu thinks, too ^_^. His thoughts are in _bold italic_.**

**

* * *

**The boy looked bewildered being aware of the thitherto unknown feeling in his hand but began to massage eagerly the stranger's swollen member through the trousers the latter was still wearing...

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Suddenly Harry was so turned on that he wasn't neither aware of what he was actually doing nor able to fully notice that the elder man's cock was huge as far as he could feel it trough the trousers.

With his small hand he rubbed and pinched it gently but quite decisive and tried to concentrate on it but the feeling the stranger's finger was causing deep down in his behind made him confused and he came out of the rhythm. It felt so hot and made Harry sweat. And then he sensed an unknown, awesome emotion coming closer and closer quickly claiming his body and he unknowingly accelerated his hand's movements. The boy moaned a little nearly losing his head.

The stranger smiled silently. He noticed that the young magician was at the edge of climaxing but he didn't let him coming, yet and stopped him by putting his own hand onto the boys'.

"Mhh...don't bee too hasty. I show you how to do it properly."

"Uh...huh...", Harry nodded embarrassed.

With his other hand the stranger opened his trousers quickly to free his huge erection, let the trousers fall below his knees and sit down again in the antiquarian chair - Harry's face so close... He took Harry's hand again, laid his own hand onto the boy's and stroke together with him his swollen member.

Harry looked down, gazed in awe not knowing yet that he would get this boner into his ass soon. As the elder man was sure the boy found the right technique on his own, he let go and closed his eyes for a moment.

Harry leaned against the stranger's chest again his breath hot onto the other's neck while wanking the well grown organ. Harry enjoyed it and quiet moans escaped from the older man's masked lips.

The latter decided to add a second finger.

"Uhh...noooo...it hurts." Harry squeaked.

_But it feels too good...why does it feel so good, although it hurts..._

The stranger didn't say anything, but grinned and kept on pushing his fingers into Harry's ass. He soon found the boy's prostate and began to massage the spot there. Slowly. With light pressure. The short sharp pain Harry felt at first turned soon into pure bliss and he couldn't hide his delightful pantings that aroused the stranger even more. This stunning feeling from before came back again and grew in it's intense.

Harry stopped wanking the other man's cock to concentrate totally on himself. His own member was full-grown and hard. Though Harry has had erections from time to time, mostly in the morning when the bladder was full, but they never were so hard and sturdy and they never felt that good. Gasping heavily and waiting for more, he looked into the stranger's eyes that narrowed for a second.

The latter couldn't really believe that this formerly angsty and shy boy in front of him turned into someone frivolous like this.

As the elder man then stroked with his free hand Harry's cock, the boy was at the edge to explode.

"Mhhh...it seems to me that you are ready now.", the stranger stated.

"Huh? F-for what?" Harry asked.

"Ready for me to fuck you."

Harry's eyes widened. His lust turned into fear immediately, as if someone would flick a switch inside his brain, although his penis was still hard as lead.

"What? Are you afraid? Your body tells me otherwise."

Harry nodded, than he shook his head. The stranger smirked.

"It's okay, we will do it later. Come here..."

And the boy wrapped his arms in a firm grasp around the elder man's neck, savouring every tenths of seconds, took a smell at him, he wanted never let go of him. His hot breath tickled the stranger's temple whereon the latter murmured into Harry's ear:

"Tell me your name."

"Harry.", Harry whispered shyly, then he asked: "And...what is your...name?"

"You don't need to know! Kneel down."

"B-but..."

The elder man let his fingers slip out of Harry's ass and pushed them in again. Once...twice...until he saw the lust glittering in the boy's eyes again.

"Would you mind kneel down or I stop doing that and never do that again."

"N-no please not."

There was nothing else for it but to do as told. Thus Harry kneeled down in front of the stranger's lap. The latter took his cock, ran it over Harry's lips and forced the boy to take it in his mouth by holding and pushing the back of his head. Harry gazed confused into the other man's eyes, but then he surrendered and began to suck the enormous boner. He stroked with his tongue up and down the shaft, the huge erection slipped in and out of Harry's mouth. At first it was arduous and Harry almost had to retch, but he found his composure soon and gave his best to do it well to the stranger.

Harry knew how to give blow-jobs because once he saw it incidentally in a magazine lying at the floor in the room where the quidditch bats had been stored. Probably it belonged to an older fellow magician. Back then, Harry didn't knew what they were doing in that magazine respectively he thought of it as very yucky but now he knew that this - in a situation like this - was one of the most pleasant things to do. Harry wanted to feel the same but he didn't dare to ask the stranger to do it to him, too with his mouth.

The latter threw his head back, gloried in the sensation and admitted that Harry was blessed with talent.

"Mhh...yes...that's good, how do you doing it to me...you are gifted by nature...or do you already have experience..you little..." _**slut **_"You are bad at casting spells but this...uhhh..mhh..."

Harry smirked with his mouth full, greedy for the stranger's finger in his ass again, but the latter let go a few minutes before because his arms weren't that long to finger the boy and getting his cock sucked at the same time, but due to this fact he decided to show Harry his special skills.

He bowed a bit down to Harry's face and gently took off the glasses the young magician was still wearing but the boy let slip the stranger's cock out of his mouth to protest immediately:

"No..not my glasses..I cannot see anything without them."

"There is no need for you to see that much."

Since their faces were just a few centimetres away, Harry plucked up courage and dared to ask:

"Would you kiss me..please."

"Maybe later. Now keep on blowing me..."

Harry closed his eyes since he wasn't able to see that far anyway... disappointed. He wanted to see the stranger's face so badly, but the latter savoured the feeling the boy's mouth caused to him in his lap.

Suddenly Harry heard some strange noises as if thread had been torn through fabric but he couldn't see that the stranger was able to detach his arm, that was now held only by several black thick threads occupying his body. Harry felt two of the foreign fingers in his ass again, but didn't wonder how the elder man was suddenly capable to do this, moreover the fingers were slightly moist and the feeling they induced in him drove Harry nearly insane. He held the stranger's cock with both hands and accelerated the licking and rubbing while the elder man added more pressure and friction to the movements he made with his fingers. A sweat drop ran down his temple.

"Mhhh...like this it's great...and your thing tastes good too", Harry mubled with his mouth full.

After a few minutes, the stranger finally pulled his fingers out of Harry's asshole and looked at him with a piercing glance.

"Now, turn around!" he ordered.

Harry slowly stood up with weak legs and turned around. Suddenly the elder man pressed the boy to the floor, grabbed on his huge erection, pushed it all-at-once, violently inside the magician's small asshole and took him from behind.

Harry yelled out loud as the stranger drove his cock with full force into the tiny anus. Although it was prepared by the fingers it wasn't still wide enough so it caused so much pain to Harry with every single push and pull. He cried and tears found their way out of his eyes.

"Shut up! Your whining ruins my mood!", the elder man ordered angrily and continued the forceful movements his hips made. "It's your fault to turn me on like this...with your blow-job and your tight asshole...It's your fault that I am doing it hard to you, now!"

_**It's all his fault. This boy is a slut. Oh yes...he's so damned tight...it feels... great...**_

Harry was petrified now. He stayed silent and prayed that this may be over soon. He endured it all boldly and brave, but between several movements the elder man's hips made, there was another feeling building up inside Harry's abdomen, a new sensation behind the whole pain...a feeling that actually felt so...good. Harry began to give in, to concentrate on this emotion which awakened his lust and the desire of being fucked hard. And the few blooddrops that oozed out of his anus became a good lube now...

* * *

**Author's note: Chapter 4 done! Poor Harry... but everything will turn out all right ^_^ Stay tuned! for the next chapter... more of smutty stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: This is the last chapter. Please enjoy. ^_^ Harry's thoughts are in **_italic_**, Kakuzu's thoughts are in _bold italic_.**

* * *

Harry began to give in, to concentrate on this emotion which awakened his lust and the desire of being fucked hard. And the few blood drops that oozed out of his anus became a good lube now...

**Chapter 5 : **

The stranger who ravished Harry so forcefully at first, noticed that the boy seemed to enjoy the whole procedure now. He began to wonder:

"What a strange body you have, boy...don't tell me you need it... like this...I must admit...that was unexpected."

"Everything we do here...is unexpected.", Harry replied.

The stranger smirked: "You talk rather maturely for your age."

Harry smiled.

The elder man modified his movements in speed and angle and felt the approaching relief soon. With a loud, deep moan he climaxed and fired his semen into the young magician.

Harry took a careful look over his shoulder to the other man panting heavily behind him. The latter now propping himself on his elbows, unable to ignore the boy's gaze, asked:

"What is about this look?"

"N-nothing.", Harry replied and suddenly a tear of relief found it's way over his blushed cheek. His heart was pounding faster and he felt a little proud of making the elder man come. So he smiled silently due to this...

"Don't you want to come, too?", the elder man interrupted Harry's thoughts while caressing the boy's cheek with his thumb and wiped away the tear.

_Why is he so gentle again? I don't know if I want to come...but yes...why not. He is so kind...I ...I don't want him to go..._

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed around Harry's waist and began to stroke and wank the boy's now well grown organ while pumping slowly and deeply into him. He took his time. Harry was ashamed because he was that hard again although he felt so uncomfortable the whole time.

But now, Harry sighed and moaned in pleasure. He never ever felt like this. It was all his first time. Although he always imagined his first time in a different way, he really enjoyed it now and wondered if it would be that good with a girl, too... But it didn't matter anyway.

Harry was here in his room with this elder very strange looking guy with his huge penis inside the small ass, his big warm hand around Harry's little fellow, stroking, caressing. It felt too good. The elder man adjusted his hand's stroking to the pumping movements of his hips. Once carefully, once a little harder until he felt the throbbing around his own member - was the boy at the edge of coming?

"Hmm...don't be that hasty again...wait, my little boy, I show you my special skills, I make you really savour this..."

Harry became a little nervous about it. It was so mean from the stranger to interrupt the movements of his hips, just to drive the young magician insane.

_What 'special skills' does he mean? What could it be? Something that would hurt...for sure. I don't want to get hurt again...now I enjoy this a little bit, I don't want to feel pain again...I don't want to...no..._

"Will it hurt?" Harry dared to ask.

"No...of course...not at all...if you just stay quiet and let me do..." the other man answered with a sweet, yet deep voice.

"Then...please..show me your special skills.", Harry said in agreement.

The stranger slightly changed Harry's position, he pulled him more towards himself, so that he lied with the back towards the elder man in the latter's lap, his hands on the back. The other man behind him, with his cock still inside Harry's ass.

Suddenly, Harry heard the same muffled, low sounds as if a thread had been torn through fabric, like before at the time he gave a blow-job to the stranger, then he felt something like a rope coiling around his wrists, but it wasn't a regular rope, it was so much softer - like...living material...organic substance.

Harry didn't know what it was made of, he actually didn't want to know. Things were weird enough, this evening. He wasn't able to move his hands anymore because they were held together on his back in a firm but still halfway comfortable knot. The elder man adjusted Harry in his lap, held his hips into his big, warm hands and began with the movements of his abdomen slowly at first, then faster and finally with more pressure and friction. The threads holding Harry's wrists became more firm, the grasps more intense and the young magician threw his head behind - panting out of lust.

The stranger's breath tickled Harry's neck. Now, invisible to the boy, a thick dark grey thread made his way to his cock, curled around it and squeezed a small drop out of the tip which made a little moan escape from Harry's lips. Driven by the boy's ecstasy the elder man accelerated his movements, tightened the threads' grip around the boy's wrists even more and pumped even harder into the boy.

Suddenly Harry felt this feeling again he had as the stranger finger-fucked him, it came up in waves like fire in a vaccum, beautiful, wavering, slowly but forcefully claiming his body, then it overwhelmed him, he saw fireworks before his inner eye, saw heaven and opened his mouth wide to scream out of bliss.

The boy jerked off his semen over the other man's hand and arm. Breathing laboured, exhausted.

Both were now lying on the huge soft carpet that covered the floor; panting, gasping, with little moans escaping their lips; the elder man lied behind the boy, felt his little ass on his cock, the soft skin of his back on his abdomen, the boy's sweet angelic scent. The scent of an innocent minor who just lost his virginity. They were simply lying there, exhausted - and appreciated each others company.

After they regained their consciousness, they gazed into eachother's eyes, saying nothing. Thinking about nothing in particular, just a few short thoughts came up in their minds.

_**What did this cute little boy to me...but... I have to go. I should try to connect with leader-sama via that convenient telepathy-jutsu.  
**_

The stranger reached out for Harry's face to caress it and found his language as first.:

"Are you satisfied, my little boy?"

Harry blushed and nodded.

"What's about you?", he asked after a while.

"It's okay for me...I guess, I should go back into my own world. I check the connectivity with leader-sama. I hope this would work."

_**It should definitively work, this is nothing other than a space-time-jutsu.**_

He sat upright, closed his eyes, formed mysterious handsigns to be able to talk to leader-sama and it worked. Immediately, the elder man had have his leader's voice in his head.

"Kakuzuuuuu", leader-sama yelled, "where the hell are you? We have to seal a bijuu! Hayaku, hayaku!"

_**I am not able to come back. Something is terribly going wrong here...need reverse-summoning.  
**_

Leader-sama understood. He was able to get Kakuzu back by reverse-summoning. Kakuzu was aware that the time he still had with Harry was limited now. They had have maybe five or eight minutes. The period of time Konan needed to go into the basement to wake up that one of the six Peins who was able to do Kuchiyose-no-jutsu to get Kakuzu back.

Then the stranger in Harry's room broke his hand seals, opened his eyes again and looked with a caring glance at Harry. Then something came in his mind again.

He bowed towards the young magician, pulled down his mask with the index finger to reveal his whole face.

Harry saw the scars with the thick black threads reaching from the corners of the mouth to the cheek, beheld them and he didn't considered them as weird. He saw and - moreover experienced - so many weird things this evening that would last for his whole life. Harry wouldn't never wonder about something, nor be scared by anything again.

Then the elder man smiled towards Harry. Gently and lovely. Harry blushed and his eyes managed to find their way to the other man's eyes again on their own.

"You asked me to do something...do you remember?" the stranger asked.

Harry blushed even harder.

Then the elder man reached out for Harry's face to cup his cheek, he came closer and closer with his mouth and kissed Harry so soft and kindly onto his lips. He rested there for two or three seconds while the world imploded in Harry's mind due to this moment's greatness. Then he opened his lips slowly, his tongue parted the boy's lips gently and Harry gave in and let their tongues play tentatively. It was a hell of a passionate kiss!

After a short while they seperated from eachother and the stranger stood up to fetch a cover to wrap around the naked boy. The latter stood up quickly but was nearly fainting. Kakuzu held him.

"Don't be too hasty. Lie down, you sure are exhausted."

"My ass hurts badly.", Harry stated with an embarrassed smile.

The stranger grinned to the boy, caressed his head and gave him a last kiss before putting on his mask again. Then he carried Harry towards the antiquarian chair, made him sit there wrapped into the cover.

As he get his trousers back on and was nearly ready to go, Harry held him back at his arm.

"Please, finally tell me your name."

"It's Kakuzu."

"Kakuzu..." Harry mumbled absorbed in thought looking into the elder man's green eyes.

_A last time dive into this lake of emeralds...for a last time...a little bit longer...just a second._

Harry's sight blurred. He blinked with his eyelids and a river of tears flooded his cheeks.

"Please don't go, yet", he uttered calm and collected but with trembling voice.

"I have to.", Kakuzu replied confused.

_**Stupid boy. Why is he crying? How gloomy...**_

The elder man didn't turn around to the boy, he felt his leader's chakra slowly entering his body. It was time to go. But then he decided to turn around and kneeled down in front of the young magician who was still huddled in the chair - dissolved in tears, struggling for air, hysterical - and embraced him. Harry sank into Kakuzu's arms, holding him so tight and buried his face into the muscular chest.

And then Kakuzu stood up and smiled towards Harry - a last time before disappearing in a similar dust cloud like he arrived in and left the boy alone in the room with it's stone walls that stored the chill of the outside world. Harry was wrapped into the cover giving him a little warmth.

The young magician has been left back in this cold cold world, staring into the depth of the night as he heard some footsteps outside on the corridor. Ron and Hermione were heading back - their laughter died as they saw Harry sitting half naked in the antiquarian chair - a last tear found it's way down his cheek and glinted in the reflection of the moonlight.

"Harry, what's the matter?", Ron shouted worried.

"No-nothing...everything is fine. I just recieved a visit from...Kakuzu."

After this sentence the boy wiped his eyes, smirked and remembered the things that occurred this evening.

As Kakuzu finally turned up at leader-sama's and the others', everyone of Akatsuki were gathered around him. They saw the stains on his trousers and the slight blush on his cheeks and his small eyes told them he was smirking under his mask due to the memorable evening.

* * *

**Note: And now it's done. Thank you guys so much for reading my first story. *Happy*... (^_^)°° I wonder what I write the next. I run around the whole day with my head full of stories, but there is no occasion to write them down, due to stupid work, stupid chores, stupid everything that keeps me from writing.**


End file.
